


Cry Baby - Tears to shed for

by teenagehellcat



Category: The Barclays
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagehellcat/pseuds/teenagehellcat
Summary: Wade “Cry Baby” Walker is the most loneliest boy in school.One day comes along Allison Vernon-Williams, the granddaughter of the towns snobby rich matron.Will they or won’t they?
Relationships: Wade “Cry Baby” Walker/Allison Vernon-Williams





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winters Monday morning in Baltimore, 1954 and Allison Vernon-Williams was getting ready for her first day at a public high school. “Grandmother I wish you’d let me make my own way to school.” The soft spoken blonde said to her grandmother. “How am I supposed to fit in if you don’t let me breathe on my own.” The towns upper class matron Mrs Vernon-Williams snapped back at her granddaughter. “Allison, sweetheart, the only reason you are going to this..this school is because you have no other option if it was up to me you would still be at Her Lady’s school for Girls. But unfortunately that is no longer possible due to the circumstances..” Allison’s posh private school burnt down a few weeks ago and Mrs Vernon-Williams has had no choice but to sent her beloved granddaughter to a public school. “Grandmother please..I want this to be a fresh start for me.” Allison remained positive and hopeful that this school could be the break that she was looking for. Allison hated private school. Everybody was stuck up but Allison wasn’t like that at all.  
Mrs Vernon-Williams sighed as she led Allison out the front door and into her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Vernon-Williams pulled up at   
Mergenthaler High School.   
She froze for a moment horrified as a concerned Allison noticed she was uneasy. “Grandmother what is the matter?” Mrs Vernon-Williams sat in the car as she watched the poorer class children walking into school. There were pregnant teenage girls, smoking teenage boys, boys in fast cars and girls covered in makeup. “This was a mistake bringing you to this place.” Mrs Vernon-Williams said before Allison plucked up the courage to confront her granddaughter “please grandmother. you are overreacting, I will be fine. please give this place a chance.” Allison begged before a reluctant Mrs Vernon-Williams gave in. “Alright. But any sign of trouble and you are out of here girl.”  
“Thank you grandmother!” Allison jumped with joy as she placed a kiss on her cheek and got the out the car ready for her first day.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison walked into the bullying when a bunch of boys began to flirt with her “heads up gorgeous where you been all my life” they laughed as the principle came out to greet Allison before telling the boys to get to class “don’t you have lessons to attend boys instead of hanging around corridors?” the principle ordered as the boys went to class. Mrs Smith introduced herself to Allison.  
“I am Mrs Smith. The principle” she gave a warm welcome to the girl as she shook her hand. “And you must be Allison Vernon-Williams.”   
“That’s right.” Allison said with an innocent smile  
“it’s an honour to have you here at Murvo. Your grandmother is an inspiration to us all.”   
Allison hid her discomfort under a forced smile.  
This was a new start for her. She would never fit in if she is constantly thrown in everyone’s faces as the “rich girl”  
“You will be in Mr Johnson’s home room.”   
Mrs Smith said taking Allison to her new class.   
Allison walked in and looked around at her new peers.  
There were pregnant teenage girls and badly behaved boys causing chaos throwing paper and books across the classroom at each over. “Enough!” Mrs Smith shouted to the kids. “This is Allison Vernon-Williams. It’s her first day today at Murvo and I trust you will all make her feel welcome. I need somebody I can trust to look after Allison and show her around the school.  
“Oh me Miss!” Fellow square Baldwin Blandish stood up offering to cater for the pretty new girl.   
“That’s settled then. Thank you Baldwin.” Mrs Smith left as Baldwin went up to Allison “So Allison what brings you to Murvo” the snobby Baldwin said as he got up close to Allison’s face.  
“My previous school burnt down and my grandmother sent me here.”  
Recognising the sirname. “Are you related to Mrs Vernon-Williams?” Baldwin said curiously as Allison sighed “Yes. She is my grandmother.”  
Baldwin was overjoyed. “My parents will be over the moon that I am accompanying the granddaughter of Mrs Vernon-Williams.”


	4. Chapter 4

Wade “Cry Baby” Walker sat as usual at the back of the desk incarving the words “Cry Baby” into his graffiti filled desk.   
Allison was curious at the isolated boy just all by himself at the back of the class as she whispered to Baldwin. “Who is that boy?” Allison admired how good looking he was. Baldwin gagged “You do not want to know. He is bad news Allison. Stay away from him he is the leader of one of those drape gangs.”  
Allison smiled softly at Cry Baby who was sat all alone just the way he liked it sketching in his book.   
“I will make my own mind up about who I can and who I can’t speak too thank you Baldwin.”   
Allison walked over to the back of the class as Baldwin looked in horror as she approached him.  
“Hi!” Allison said cheerfully as a shocked Cry Baby slowly lifted his head up from his desk and stared at the beautiful blonde haired barbie doll lookalike.   
“Hi” he said softly confused that somebody is talking to him.   
“I’m Allison. I’ve just started here.”   
This was all new to Cry Baby and he was lost for words.  
“I’m Cry Baby”  
Allison was puzzled as she saw the incarved “Cry Baby” on the boys desk.  
“It’s nice to meet you Cry Baby. That’s an usual name.” Allison said light heartedly.  
Cry Baby smiled as he put his pencil down.  
“Allison is such a beautiful name. One of my favourites infact.” Cry Baby said smiling at Allison as Allison chuckled “Thank you it’s just a modern name”  
Allison took a seat next to Cry Baby and looked over at his drawings.   
“Do you mind?” Allison smiled  
Cry Baby was still trying to get his mind around the fact he was talking to someone and not just a someone a girl!  
“Not at all.” Cry Baby smiled and passed his notebook over to Allison.  
Allison flipped through the pages and was impressed by what she saw.  
“These are absolutely amazing” Allison praised him.  
“Thank you very much” Cry Baby said taking the book back and placing it in backpack.  
“Nobody has ever talked to me before..Let alone want to see my drawings..”   
Cry Baby said.  
Allison smiled with a sad look at Cry Baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Cry Baby and Allison had been chatting for the entire home room time before the bell rang for first lesson.   
Cry Baby and Allison made there way with the rest of the kids out the door.   
Cry Baby began to walk towards the exit as Allison followed.  
“Spanish class is that way.”   
Cry Baby said trying to be helpful  
“Then where are you going?”   
Allison said curious.  
“Movies.”   
He smiles   
Allison was shocked as she whispered to Cry Baby so nobody could hear.   
“Your skipping school.”  
Cry Baby put his sunglasses on.  
“Do you fancy it?”  
Allison was amused.  
“Are you asking me to skip school with you?” She giggled.  
“Why not”  
Cry Baby charmed the square.  
“Why not”   
Allison giggled as she took Cry Baby’s hand and the two of them headed out of school gates.


	6. Chapter 6

Cry Baby took Allison’s hand as the two of them laughed as they climbed the school fence.   
“I’ve never skipped school before.”  
Allison giggled as this was the first time she had ever broken the rules in her 16 years of life.  
Cry Baby laughed as he helped her over the fence before leading Allison to his car.  
Allison was shocked.  
“You have a car?!”   
Allison was left speechless at seeing the car and Cry Baby unblock it.  
“Yes. I don’t have a licence tho.”   
He said casually as he opened the passenger side for Allison.  
“My grandmother won’t let me get a car untill I’m 25.”  
Allison said in response to the car.  
“Quickly before someone sees us.”  
Cry Baby said as he helped Allison in the car before driving out the school obviously going way over the speed limit not that he cared.  
He turned on the radio.  
“Do you like Gee?”   
He smirked as he played Gee by the Crows and began singing to the blond as Allison blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

er a lovely afternoon at the movies with Cry Baby.   
The two teens were sat on swings at the park.  
Allison had spent the last 6 hours with this boy but she still didn’t even know his real name.  
“If you don’t mind me asking..what is your real name? it’s not actually cry baby is it?..” Allison said as gently as she can.  
Cry Baby looked at her  
“My name is Wade.” He smiled as he slowly swung himself.  
“That is such a beautiful name”   
Allison replied.  
“Why do they call you Cry Baby?”  
Allison said to him. Not wanting to bombard him with all these questions.  
“I’m an Orphan Allison..”  
Cry Baby said sadly.  
“When I was 7 my parents were sent to the electric chair..”  
Allison was stunned  
“Why?...”  
“My father was the Alphabet Bomber.”   
Cry Baby said.   
Allison immediately knew what he was talking about.  
“The Alphabet Bomber was your father?..”  
Allison was jaw dropped.  
“Yes Allison. He was.”  
Cry Baby replied.  
“When I was 7 years old he was eventually captured for the bombings and sentenced to death. My mother was trying to stop him and she was fried as an accssesory to the bombings. When they died..I cried..and the kids teased and nicknamed me a Cry Baby...i learnt to embrace the name. I’m a Cry Baby and I’m Proud.”


End file.
